Running From Delusions
by clawsandteeth
Summary: He was betrayed by those he trusted the most when he needed them most and left for the walking dead food.


I wanna see if I should continue with this story.

Please Review

September 28

It's so fucking cold today. My car says it's70 degrees. Yeah, right. Anyway, it being cold means winter is coming, winter coming means I have a lot of work to do if I wanna make it until spring. Oh well, life has been one long work-out for months now.

How to start… I guess I could start with the basics. Its Wednesday…I'm certain. The old guy down Austin Road always shoots the moaners that had accumulated around his place on Wednesdays. Well I guess if I'm starting with basics I should explain what a moaner is… I'm you could have no idea. Very unlikely though. Anyway, a moaner is like a zombie. Yeah like the ones in the movies… no not like those fast ones… I would've been moaner food a long time ago. The basic moaning, shuffling, decomposing ones that are easily taken care of if by itself, but all together and hungry…BAD news, amigo.

I decided to start writing this because, well, I'm lonely. I'm cooped up in this old house about fifty miles outside of California. I've been here for a while and by myself. Not a lot of people to talk to around her unless I wanna risk a bullet in my ass from Mr. Jitters down the road. I totally don't.

My name is Carlos. I am a former member of the band Big Time Rush; we were going places and doing things. Remember them? If you do… great, I try to forget. We were happy and on our way to making it. We lived in Palm Woods, in apartment 2J, with Kendall's mom and his sister Katie. We use to live in Minnesota and play hockey and be like normal everyday people. We were once best friends, but a lot of things changed. I have no idea if any of them are alive, they left me for dead.

I think I'm over it enough to share that wonderful turn of events.

I was in the middle of a corn dog eating contest when all things went into the crapper. Oh my youth… yeah, yeah it was like five months ago but really, I hardly feel like I did back then. I miss corn dogs…

Anyway… Kendall and I were quickly shoving down corn dogs when blood curdling screams tore from outside. I choked on the corn dog and Logan had to punch me in the back to dislodge it. It was five months ago so I'm a little, uh… sketchy so bear with me…

"What was that?" James appeared from the bathroom half his hair up in a half ponytail the other perfectly straightened already.

"A girl screamed." Logan commented moving over to the window, and we followed. Below us was, well, back then weird. More horrible like yells were coming from, below was a bunch of people have a humongous game of tag. No… but it looked like it, until one lady was tackled to the ground by a man who took a big bit out of her neck.

Kendall's mom and sister burst into the apartment and scared the living crap out of us. They had slammed our door behind them and were breathing heavily and looked completely horrified. They began shrieking and yelling about being attacked by 'Zombies' that's how Katie had described them anyway.

Logan being the annoying smarty pants he is/was, whatever said it was impossible. Then a yelp came from the hallway and Ms. Knight quickly shoved Katie away from our door and locked it before making an attempt at moving the couch I ran to help simply because of how much trouble it was causing her.

I wasn't really sure what was going on. Then the woman turned on the TV and we all surrounded it as she flipped to the news, which wasn't hard to find.

The news guy was like blankly staring into the camera not even saying a word. He had his right hand fingers pressed to the bud in his ear as he listened to whoever was talking. Then he told us that we were going to a person on witnessing the horrors first hand.

Yeah we watched a guy get mulled by another guy. We all got really queasy during that. More loud pain filled screams filled our ears as someone went running down the hall outside the room; their foot falls heavy on carpeted floor. I remember getting really afraid, so afraid I actually ran into my bed room and got my helmet.

The world was crumbling around us. Kendall's mom calmed every one of us down and we all began making plans. Logan thought we all needed to stay here and wait it out, and maybe wait for help. Mama Knight I think was actually considering that idea until Kendall and James pointed out if 'zombies' were actually attacking that getting stuck in her with the limited about of food and stuff would suck. They wanted to head to Minnesota – like as soon as we could.

I was all for that idea, and I really wanted to check on my family, so I loved the idea. Mama Knight also deemed it a good idea and within the hour we were all packed and ready to go. So we geared ourselves with hockey sticks. Yeah... Anyway, Mama Knight had a hammer…

The hallway was empty and quiet, really quiet. I remember that we all decided not using the elevator was a good idea. So, we crept cautiously downstairs. James, Logan, Katie, Mama Knight, me and Kendall bringing up the rear. We were almost in the lobby when we heard the floor two doors slam open and a body come tumbling down. It was long before a woman appeared holding her cheek… well there was a cheek their maybe an hour before. Now we could clearly see her teeth behind the bloody mess. She collapsed and me and Kendall ran back to help her. Then I looked up towards the floor two doors just as it burst open and out came three moaners obviously chasing the woman. Quick as we could we helped the woman up and staggered downstairs after everyone.

The lobby was a mess. People were running around and screaming. People were running, people were being eaten. Good stuff… not really. It was by the grace of God, luck, and all that we made it out and into the BTR mobile. I saw Bitters being eaten. You're like who in the hell is that? Maybe I'll explain in one of my lovely entries.

We quickly peeled out of their like bats out of hell. I've always wanted to say that… wright it. Anyway if you guys are even a little aware of how horrible LA traffic is, you can imagine how much of a freakin nightmare it was to even make it onto the highway. Which really was a bad idea.

Yeah… I don't wanna talk about it anymore I'll save more of that horrible freakin story when I write again. I need to get it out. I need to stop being weighed down by it, my inability to trust caused a few problems a few weeks ago and my horrible attitude I've grown hadn't helped at all.

I would like to rid myself of all that is Big Time Rush, and those no good, shit heads.

See what I mean? Totally need to get all this off my chest.

I hate'em, and it's not healthy.

-Carlos

Please Review


End file.
